Σάρδος
Σαρδηνία Sardinia, Σαρδώ thumb|300px| [[Σαρδηνία ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμορφολογία Νήσος Νήσοι Γης ---- Νήσοι Ασίας Νήσοι Ευρώπης Νήσοι Αφρικής Νήσοι Βόρειας Αμερικής Νήσοι Νήσοι Αμερικής Νήσοι Ωκεανίας ---- Νήσοι Βόρειου Ατλαντικού Ωκεανού Νήσοι Νότιου Ατλαντικού ΩκεανούΝήσοι Βόρειου Ειρηνικού Νήσοι Νοτιου Ειρηνικού Νήσοι Ινδικού Ωκεανού Νήσοι Αρκτικού Ωκεανού ]] thumb|300px| [[Σαρδηνία ]] thumb|300px| [[Σαρδηνία ]] thumb|300px| [[Σαρδηνία ]] thumb|300px| [[Μέση Ιταλία ]] thumb|300px| [[Νότια Ιταλία ]] thumb|300px| [[Μικρά Αφρική ]] - Νήσος της Μεσογείου Θάλασσας. Ετυμολογία Οι πιθανές ετυμολογήσεις της ονομασίας αυτής είναι: *Η ονομασία "Σαρδηνία" ενδεχομένως συσχετίζεται με την ονομασία "Τυρρηνία" *Η ονομασία "Σαρδηνία" ενδεχομένως συσχετίζεται με την ονομασία "Σάρδεις" *Η ονομασία "Σαρδηνία" ενδεχομένως συσχετίζεται με την ονομασία "Δαρδανία" Γεωγραφία Συνορεύει με τις εξής χώρες: *Β: *Ν: *Δ: *Α: Σύγχρονη Κατάσταση Σήμερα ανήκει στο κράτος: *Ιταλία Μορφολογία Αναλυτική γεωγραφική περιγραφή της παραδίδει ο Κλαύδιος Πτολεμαίος στην "Υφήγησή" του. Ἡ Σαρδὼ νῆσος περιέχεται *ἀπὸ μὲν ἀνατολῶν ὑπὸ τοῦ Τυρρηνικοῦ πελάγους, *ἀπὸ δὲ μεσημβρίας ὑπὸ τοῦ Ἀφρικανοῦ, *ἀπὸ δὲ δύσεως ὑπὸ τοῦ Σαρδῴου πελάγους, *ἀπὸ δὲ ἄρκτων ὑπὸ τοῦ μεταξὺ αὐτῆς καὶ τῆς Κύρνου. Καὶ ἡ μὲν παράλιος αὐτῆς περιγραφὴν ἔχει τοιαύτην· Δυτικῆς πλευρᾶς περιγραφή· *Γορδιτανὸν ἄκρον (now Capo di Monte Falcone) κθ _γ λη _δ *Τίλιον πόλις λ λη γο *Νύμφαιον, λιμήν λ λη _ *Ἕρμαιον ἄκρον (now Capo della Caccia).λ λη δ *Τέμου ποταμοῦ ἐκβολαί λ δ λη *Κορακώδης λιμήν λ γ λζ _ιβ *Τάρραι πόλις λ γ λζ γ *Θύρσου ποταμοῦ ἐκβολαί λ _ λζ *Οὐσελλὶς πόλις, κολωνία λ _ λ _γ ιβ *Ἱεροῦ ποταμοῦ ἐκβολαί λ _ λ γο *Ὀθαία πόλις λ _ λ _ *Σαρδοπάτορος ἱερόν λ _ λ γ *Νεάπολις λ γο λ _ *Παχεῖα ἄκρα λ γο λ Μεσημβρινῆς πλευρᾶς περιγραφή· *Πούπουλον πόλις λ _γ λε γο *Σόλκοι πόλις λα λε _γ *Σόλκοι λιμήν λα δ λε _γ *Χερσόνησος λα _ λε _δ *Βιθία λιμήν λα γο λε _γ *Βιθία πόλις λα _δ λε _γ *Ἡρακλέους λιμήν λβ λε _γ *Νῶρα πόλις λβ λε _γ ιβ *Αἰγιαλὸς προσηχής λβ ιβ λε _γ β *Κουνιουχάριον ἄκρον (now Capo di Pula) λβ δ λε _γ ιβ Ἀνατολικῆς πλευρᾶς περιγραφή· *Κάραλις πόλις καὶ ἄκρα (in the southern part of the island, now Capo S. Elia) λβ _ λ *Καραλιτανὸς κόλπος λβ λ γ *Σουσαλεὸς κώμη λα _γ ιβ λ γο *Σαιπροῦ ποταμοῦ ἐκβολαί λβ λζ *Σολπίκιος λιμήν λα _γ λζ _ *Καίδριος ποταμοῦ ἐκβολαί λβ λη *Φηρωνία πόλις λα _δ λη *Ὀλβία πόλις λα γο λη _ *Ὀλβιανὸς λιμήν λα γο λη _δ *Κολυμβάριον ἄκρον (on the upper part of the eastern coast, now Capo Figari) λα _δ λθ *Ἄρκτου ἄκρα (at the northern extremity, now Longo Sardo ; according to others, Capo della Testa). λα _δ λθ Βορείας πλευρᾶς περιγραφή· *Ἐρρεβάντιον ἄκρον λα _ λθ γ *Πλούβιον πόλις λα _ λθ ιβ *Ἰουλίολα πόλις λα λθ *Τίβουλα πόλις λ γο λη _γ *Πύργος Λιβίσωνος, πόλις λ δ λη _γ Κατέχουσι δὲ *τὰ μὲν ἀρκτικώτατα τῆς νήσου Τιβουλάτιοι καὶ Κορσοὶ, *ὑφ᾽ οὓς Κορακήνσιοι, *εἶτα Καρήνσιοι καὶ *Κουνουσιτανοὶ, *ὑφ᾽ οὓς Σολκιτανοὶ καὶ Λουκουιδωνήνσιοι, *εἶτα Αἰσαρωνήνσιοι, *ὑφ᾽ οὓς Κορνήνσιοι οἱ Αἰχιλήνσιοι, *εἶτα Ῥουβρήνσιοι, *ὑφ᾽ οὓς Κελσιτανοὶ καὶ Κορπικήνσιοι, *εἶτα Σκαπιτανοὶ καὶ Σικουλήνσιοι, ὑφ᾽ οὓς Νεαπολῖται καὶ Οὐαλεντινοὶ, *καὶ μεσημβρινώτατοι Σολκιτανοὶ καὶ Νωριτανοί. Πόλεις δὲ εἰσὶ μεσόγειοι *Ἐρύκινον λα λη _ *Ἥραιον λα _ λη γο *Γουρουλὶς παλαιά λ _ λη _ *Βόσα λ _ λη δ *Μακόψισα λα δ λη δ *ὑφ᾽ ἃς τὰ Μαινόμενα Όρη λα λη *Γουρουλὶς νέα λ _ λζ _γ *Σαραλαπίς λα δ λζ _δ *Κόρνος λ _ λζ _δ *Ὕδατα Ὑψιτανά λ γο λζ δ *Ὕδατα Λησιτανά λα _ λ _δ *Λῆσα λα _ λ _ιβ *Ὕδατα Νεαπολιτανά λα _δ λ *Οὐαλεντία πόλις λα _γ ιβ λ _ Νῆσοι δὲ εἰσὶ περὶ τὴν Σαρδώ *Φίντωνος νῆσος λ γο λθ δ *Ἰλούα νῆσος λ _ λθ γ *Νυμφαία νῆσος κθ _δ λη _ *Ἡρακλέους νῆσος κθ γ λθ *Διαβατὴ νῆσος κθ _ λη _δ *Ἱεράκων νῆσος λ λε _δ *Μολιβώδης νῆσος λ _ λε _ *Φικαρία νῆσος λγ λθ *Ἑρμαία νῆσος λγ λζ γ Οι σημαντικότερες οροσειρές της είναι: * Τίβουλα Όρη (βόρεια) * Μαινόμενα Όρη (κεντροανατολικά) Οι σημαντικότεροι ποταμοί της είναι: # Τίβουλος Ποταμός (εκβολή σε βόρεια πλευρά) # Τέρμος Ποταμός (Termus) (εκβολή σε δυτική πλευρά), now the Termo ; but, according to Reichard, the Serra. # Θύρσος Ποταμός (Thyrsus) (εκβολή σε δυτική πλευρά), νοτιότερα του προηγούνενου, now the Oristano. # Σάκηρ Ποταμός (Sacer) (εκβολή σε δυτική πλευρά), νοτιότερα του προηγούμενου, now the Uras. # Καραμβύκας Ποταμός (εκβολή σε νότια πλευρά) # Σκέπρος Ποταμός (Sceprus), (εκβολή σε ανατολική πλευρά), now the Flamendoso. # Καίδρις Ποταμός (εκβολή σε ανατολική πλευρά), βορειότερα του προηγούμενου Τα σημαντικότερα ακρωτήρια # Erebantium Promontorium, at the northern extremity, now Longo Sardo ; according to others, Capo della Testa. #Columbarium Promontorium, on the upper part of the eastern coast, now Capo Figari. #Caralitdnum Promontorium, on the coast of the Sinus Caralitanus, in the southern part of the island, now Capo S. Elia. # Cunicularium Promontorium, to the southwest of the preceding, now Capo di Pula. # Sulcense Promontorium, on the western coast, in the lower part, now Capo deW Ulga. # Crassum Promontorium, to the north of the preceding, now Capo di Pecora. # Hermceum Promontorium, to the north, now Capo della Caccia. # Gordltdnum Promontorium, to the north, now Capo di Monte Falcone. Δημογραφία Οι λαοί που την κατοίκησαν σε διάφορες ιστορικές περιόδους ήταν: *οι Σαρδηνοί *οι Ιταλοί Οι σημαντικότερες ιστορικές πόλεις της ήταν: Στην ανατολική ακτή: # Ολβία (Olbia, in the north, the only really good har bor on this side of the island, and where the Roman magistrates landed. Traces remain near the modern Terra Nova. #Cochlearia, to the south, now Porto Pedrami. # Luquido, to the southwest, some distance inland, with a port called Portus Luquidonis. It is now Lugodor. #Φερωνία (Feronia, to the southeast, now Monte Santo. #Saralapis, to the southwest, near the River Saprus; now a village named Burgus occupies its site. #Scarcdpos, to the southeast, at the mouth of the Saprus, now Sarabus or Scarabo. Στην νότια ακτή : #Κάραλις (Cardlis, the capital of the island, founded by the Carthaginians, and now Cagliari. In fact, however, the modern Cagliari an swers only to a part of its site, since the ancient city is said to have extended in a long line toward the Caralitanum Promontorium. Its harbor, which afforded a good shelter against the winds and waves, rendered it always a place of im portance. The bay in front was called Sinus Caralitanus, now the Gulf of Cagliari. # Biora or Biotha, to the southwest, the ruins of which are seen near the village of Vras. # Νώρα Nora, east of Sulci, on the coast, now Torre Forcadizo. Στην δυτική ακτή: #Σούλχοι (Sulci, a Carthaginian settlement of note, the ruins of which are in the vicinity of the village of Sulci, on the harbor of Palma di Solo. Others, however, make it to have been on the island Plumbaria, now Antioco, where extensive remains still exist, and where in 1819 an inscription was found in which Sulci is styled a Roman municipium. # Νεάπολις Neapolis, to the north, now Neapoli. # Comus, to the north, near the River Termus, and the capital of the free Sards. It was a strongly fortified place, and lay among the mountains. The ruins on Monte Santo appear to indicate its site. #Turris Libyssonis, a considerable distance above, where the coast faces the northwest ; now Porto Torre. # Τίβουλα (Tibula, to the northeast, the landing place from Corsica, now Porto Longo Sardo. Στο εσωτερικό της νήσου: # Lesa, to the north west, with its baths, called Aqua Lesitana. # Forum Trajani, to the north west, now Fordongiu.no. Ιστορία Την αρχαιότατη αναφορά για την νήσο πρέπει να έχει καταγράψει ο Εκαταίος ο Αβδηρίτης (όχι ο Μιλήσιος) και την διασώζει ο Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος :"Ελίξοια, νῆσος ῾Υπερβορέων, οὐκ ἐλάσσων Σικελίας, ὑπὲρ ποταμοῦ Καραμβύκα. οἱ νησιῶται Καραμβῦκαι ἀπὸ τοῦ ποταμοῦ, ὡς ῾Εκαταῖος ὁ ᾿Αβδηρίτης" Πρέπει να θεωρείται βέβαιο, ότι η νήσος Ελίξοια ταυτίζεται με την Σαρδηνία και ο Καραμβύκας Ποταμός με τον μεγάλο ποταμό της νότιας πλευράς της, οι Καραμβύκες με τους Κορπικηνήσιους και την πόλη "Σαραλαπίς" ενώ το αρχαίο όνομα της νήσου διατηρείται παρεφθαρμένο στις πόλεις "Ελύσικον" και "Συλκίς", Απηχεί την πρώτη προσέγγισή της από Κρήτες και Αιολείς ναυτικούς και εμπόρους της 2ης χιλιετίας π.Χ. που ενώ συνήθιζαν να πλέουν μέχρι τον Σικελικό πορθμό, όταν τελικά υπερκέρασαν τον πορθμό και για πρώτη φορά περιέπλευσαν, προς τα βόρεια, την Ιταλική ακτή, την κατόπτευσαν ανοικτά στο εσωτερικό του πελάγους, οπότε την χαρακτήρισαν ως "Υπερβόρεια". Την ονομασία αυτή έρχεται να επιβεβαιώσει η αναφορά ότι οι Ελίσυκοι και οι Σαρδόνιοι μετέχουν στην Καρχηδονιακή στρατιά κατά του Θήρωνος :"...ο Τήριλλος ... δεν εκίνει κατά της Σικελίας στρατόν εκ τριακοσίων χιλιάδων Φοινίκων, Λιβύων, Ιβήρων, Λιγύων, Ελισύκων, Σαρδονίων, Κυρνίων υπό των στρατηγόν Αμίλκαν, βασιλέα των Καρχηδονίων" ο Γέλων θα εβοήθει τους Έλληνας, εάν κατά την αυτήν εποχήν ο Τήριλλος του Κρινίππου, τον οποίον τύραννον όντα της Ιμέρας εδίωξεν ο τύραννος των Ακραγαντίνων Θήρων του Αινησιδήμου, δεν εκίνει κατά της Σικελίας στρατόν εκ τριακοσίων χιλιάδων Φοινίκων, Λιβύων, Ιβήρων, Λιγύων, Ελισύκων, Σαρδονίων, Κυρνίων υπό των στρατηγόν Αμίλκαν του Άννωνος, βασιλέα των Καρχηδονίων, πεισθέντα εις τούτο από τον Τήριλλον διά την ιδιαιτέραν αυτού ξενίαν και την προθυμίαν του Αναξιλάου του Κρητίνου, όστις τύραννος ων του Ρηγίου έδωκεν αυτώ τα τέκνα του ως ομήρους και τον παρεκίνησε να έλθη κατά της Σικελίας και να εκδικήση τον πενθερόν του, καθότι ο Αναξίλαος του Κρητίνου είχε γυναίκα την θυγατέρα του Τηρίλλου, της οποίας το όνομα ήτο Κυδίππη. Ούτω λοιπόν, λέγουσιν οι Σικελοί, μη δυνάμενος ο Γέλων να βοηθήση τους Έλληνας, έπεμψε τα χρήματα εις τους Δελφούς. Εκτενή αναφορά για την μυθική προϊστορία της νήσου παραδίδει ο Παυσανίας στα "Φωκικά" - Κεφ. 17 1 Από τους βαρβάρους της Δύσης οι κάτοικοι της Σαρδούς αφιέρωσαν χάλκινη εικόνα του ήρωα που έδωσε το όνομα στη νήσο. Η Σαρδώ είναι ίση στον πλούτο και στο μέγεθος με τις διασημότερες νήσους. Αγνοοώ το παλαιό όνομά της, που της έδωσαν οι εντόπιοι, αλλά γνωρίζω ότι οι Έλληνες που έφθαναν εκεί για εμπόριο την έλεγαν Ιχνούσα, γιατί το σχήμα της προσομοιάζει με αποτύπωμα πόδα. Το μήκος της νήσου είναι χίλια εκατόν είκοσι στάδια και το πλάτος της τετρακόσια είκοσι. 2 Φημολογούν ότι πρώτοι ήρθαν στη νήσο με πλοία οι Λίβυες. Είχαν επικεφαλής τον Σάρδο, τον υιο του Μάκηρη, που οι Λίβυες και οι Αιγύπτιοι αποκαλούν Ηρακλή. Ο ίδιος ο Μάκηρις ήταν περίφημος για το ταξίδιο του στους Δελφούς. Επικεφαλής των Λιβύων ήταν ο Σάρδος, που τους οδήγησε στην Ιχνούσα, και για αυτό τον λόγο έδωσε το όνομα του στη νήσο. Οι Λίβυες που εισέβαλαν δεν έδιωξαν τους εντόπιους· οι παλαιοί κάτοικοι δέχθηκαν ως συνοίκους τους ξένους, περισσότερο από ανάγκη παρά από συμπάθεια. Ούτε οι Λίβυες ήξεραν να κτίσουν πόλεις ούτε οι εντόπιοι κάτοικοι. Έτσι κατοικούσαν διάσπαρτοι σε καλύβες και σπήλαια, όπως τύχαινε. 3 Παρήλθαν αρκετά έτη μετά τους Λίβυες και έφθασε στη νήσο από την Ελλάδα ο Αρισταίος και αυτοί που τον ακολουθούσαν. Θεωρούν ότι ο Αρισταίος ήταν γιος του Απόλλωνα και της Κυρήνης. Στεναχωρήθηκε πολύ για τη συμφορά του Ακταίωνα και μισώντας τη Βοιωτία και όλη την Ελλάδα φημολογούν ότι αποφάσισε να μετοικίσει στη Σαρδώ. 4 Μερικοί υποστηρίζουν ότι και ο Δαίδαλος, όταν εκστράτευσαν οι Κρήτες, απέδρασε τότε από την Ίνυκο και συμμετείχε στην αποικία της Σαρδώς μαζί με τον Αρισταίο. Θα ήταν παράλογο να δεχθεί κανείς ότι ο Δαίδαλος, που έζησε την εποχή του Οιδίποδα, του βασιλέα της Θήβας, έλαβε μέρος σε αποικία ή σε κάτι άλλο μαζί με τον Αρισταίο, που συζεύχθηκε την Αυτονόη, την θυγατέρα του Κάδμου. Αυτοί δεν ίδρυσαν καμιά πόλη, επειδή, νομίζω, ήταν λίγοι σε αριθμό και κατώτεροι σε δύναμη από όσο χρειάζεται για να ιδρυθεί μια πόλη. 5 Μετά τον Αρισταίο έκαναν απόβαση στη Σαρδώ οι Ίβηρες με αρχηγό τον Νώρακα και έκτισαν την πόλη Νώρα. Αυτή λένε ότι ήταν η πρώτη πόλη της νήσου. Επίσης ότι ο Νώραξ ήταν γιος του Ερμή και της Ερυθείας, κόρης του Γηρυόνη. Οι τέταρτοι που έφθασαν ήταν ο Ιόλαος με στρατό από την Αττική και τις Θεσπιές, που έπλευσαν στη Σαρδώ και έκτισαν την πόλη Ολβία και οι Αθηναίοι την πόλη Ογρύλη, για να διατηρηθεί στη μνήμη το όνομα ενός δήμου της πατρίδας τους. Ίσως όμως και κάποιος Ογρύλος να συμμετείχε στην εκστρατεία. Ακόμα και στην εποχή μου υπάρχουν περιοχές με το όνομα Ιολάια στη Σαρδώ και ο Ιόλαος εξακολουθεί να τιμάται από τους κατοίκους. 6 Όταν κυριεύθηκε το Ίλιο, μερικοί Τρώες κατάφεραν να διαφύγουν και να βρουν τη σωτηρία τους με τον Αινεία. Μέρος από αυτούς παρασύρθηκε με το πλοίο από τους ανέμους στη Σαρδώ και εκεί αναμείχθηκε με τους προηγούμενους Έλληνες κατοίκους. Οι βάρβαροι δεν πολέμησαν ούτε με τους Έλληνες ούτε με τους Τρώες, επειδή και οι δύο πλευρές ήταν το ίδιο έτοιμες για πόλεμο. Επιπλέον, ο ποταμός Θόρσος κυλούσε ανάμεσα στις δύο χώρες και δεν ήταν εύκολο για κανένα από τις δύο πλευρές να τον διαβούν. 7 Πολλά έτη αργότερα οι Λίβυες ήρθαν πάλι στην νήσο με μεγαλύτερη δύναμη. Πολέμησαν εναντίον των Ελλήνων, με αποτέλεσμα να αφανισθούν όλοι οι Έλληνες, εκτός από ολίγους. Οι Τρώες κατέφυγαν στα όρη, που είναι δύσβατα εξ αιτίας των κρημνών, και οχυρώθηκαν με πασσάλους. Οι κάτοικοι διατηρούν μέχρι σήμερα το όνομα Ιλιείς, αλλά η εμφάνιση τους, τα όπλα και ο τρόπος ζωής τους ομοιάζει με αυτό των Λιβύων. 8 Πλησίον της Σαρδούς κείται μία άλλη νήσος, που οι Έλληνες την αποκαλούν Κύρνο, ενώ οι Λίβυες που την κατοικούν την αποκαλούν Κορσική. Ένα μεγάλο μέρος των κατοίκων της νήσου αναγκάστηκε λόγω επαναστάσεων να μεταναστεύσει στα ορεινά της γειτονικής Σαρδούς. Οι κάτοικοι της Σαρδούς τους ονομάζουν με το παλαιό τους όνομα Κορσούς. 9 Όλοι οι κάτοικοι της Σαρδούς, εκτός από τους Ιλιείς και τους Κορσούς (αυτοί σώθηκαν από την υποδούλωση χάρη στην οχυρότητα των ορέων), υποτάχθηκαν από τους Καρχηδονίους, όταν αυτοί εξελίχθηκαν σε μεγάλη ναυτική δύναμη. Οι ίδιοι οι Καρχηδόνιοι ίδρυσαν στη νήσο πόλεις, την Κάραλη και τους Σύλκους. Μερικοί σύμμαχοι τους, Λίβυες ή Ίβηρες, εξεγέρθηκαν από αγανάκτηση καθώς φιλονικούσαν για τα λάφυρα και εγκαταστάθηκαν στα ορεινά της νήσου. Ονομάστηκαν Βαλαροί στη γλώσσα των Κυρνίων· οι Κύρνιοι αποκαλούν Βαλαρούς τους φυγάδες. 10 Αυτές οι φυλές ζουν στη Σαρδώ και έτσι εγκαταστάθηκαν σε αυτή. Στα βόρεια της νήσου και από τη πλευρά της ηπειρωτικής Ιταλίας υπάρχουν δύσβατα όρη που συνδέονται μεταξύ τους. Αν κάνεις τον περίπλου, θα διαπιστώσεις ότι δεν υπάρχει όρμος σε αυτό το μέρος της νήσου, ενώ από τις απόκρημνες κορυφές των ορέων πνέουν δυνατοί άνεμοι προς τη θάλασσα. 11 Όρη υπάρχουν και στο εσωτερικό της νήσου (όρη), αλλά λιγότερο υψηλά. Η ατμόσφαιρα εδώ είναι πνιγηρή και ανθυγιεινή, εξ αιτίας του άλατος από την εξάτμιση ύδατος και του δυνατού και βίαιου νότιου ανέμου που φυσά. Επειδή τα όρη που ορθώνονται προς την Ιταλία είναι υψηλά, όταν φυσούν άνεμοι το θέρος, δεν μπορούν να δροσίσουν σε αυτό τον τόπο τον αέρα και το έδαφος. Μερικοί υποστηρίζουν ότι η Κύρνος, που απέχει από τη Σαρδώ περίπου οκτώ στάδια, είναι υψηλή και ορεινή σε όλη την έκταση της· νομίζουν ότι η Κύρνος εμποδίζει τον Ζέφυρο και τον Βορέα να φθάσουν στη Σαρδώ. 12 Στή νήσο αυτή δεν υπάρχουν καθόλου όφεις, είτε επιβλαβείς για τους ανθρώπους είτε αβλαβείς, ούτε λύκοι. Οι τράγοι δεν είναι μεγαλύτεροι από αυτούς που ζουν αλλού, αλλά ομοιάζουν με τους άγριους κριούς που βλέπουμε στις ανάγλυφες παραστάσεις σύμφωνα με την Αιγινητική τεχνοτροπία. Το στήθος τους βέβαια είναι πιο δασύτριχο από αυτό που συνηθίζει να παριστάνει η Αιγινητική τέχνη. Αλλά τα κέρατά τους εξέχουν προς τα έξω και ύστερα στρέφονται προς τα μέσα, δίπλα στα ώτα τους, χωρίς να απομακρύνονται από την κεφαλή. Είναι ταχύτερα από όλα τα ζώα. 13 Στή νήσο δεν υπάρχουν δηλητηριώδη βότανα, που προκαλούν τον θάνατο, εκτός από ένα φυτό· το φυτό αυτό ομοιάζει με σέλινο και λένε ότι όποιος το καταναλώσει πεθαίνει γελώντας. Για αυτό και ο Όμηρος και οι μεταγενέστεροι ονομάζουν «Σαρδάνιο γέλωτα» κάθε γέλωτα, που δεν είναι για καλό. Αυτό το φυτό φυτρώνει κοντά στις πηγές, αλλά δεν δηλητηριάζει το ύδωρ τους. Παρέθεσα στο βιβλίο για τη Φωκίδα όλα αυτά για τη Σαρδώ, επειδή οι Έλληνες περί της νήσου αυτής δεν έχουν ενημερωθεί επαρκώς. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κορσική *Σικελία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Χώρες Ιταλικής Χερσονήσου Category: Νήσοι Μεσογείου Θάλασσας